


Mahogany

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Mahogany

Title: Mahogany  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles   
Timeline: AU, post-series  
Synopsis: Sometimes it’s best to ask.  
Author’s Note: As always, thank you A.

Buffy smiled as she walked up to her Watcher, placing her glass of wine on the bar Giles was leaning against. 

“You look like you’re deep in thought…”

Giles glanced at her and gave her a brief nod. “You could say that.”

“So…whatcha thinking about?”

He sighed and took another drink from the tumbler of scotch in his hand, relishing the gentle burn in his throat. “I’m at a tiresome Council party, that I have absolutely no interest being at in the first place, with a woman who has made it very clear where she wants this evening to end. And all I can think about is how I want to take you into the nearest vacant room and fuck you senseless.”

Buffy arched an eyebrow and glanced at the tumbler in his hand. “How much have you had to drink?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “Enough that I’m obviously not censoring myself.” He met her eyes as he swirled his drink. “But not enough that I’ll not remember telling you that I want to fuck you.”

She scanned the crowd before looking back at him. “How serious is it with you and Rachel?”

“Third date.” He replied as he watched his date talk with the young man Buffy had brought with her. “And I’d sleep with her tonight because that’s what she wants and I’m not exactly opposed – but, it’s you I’d see in my head.” He finished off his drink and then gestured towards their dates with a nod of his head. “You and Tom?”

“Friends.” She smiled at his raised eyebrow. “He’s gay, but not out.”

“Hm…” He licked his lips as he placed his empty tumbler next to her wine glass. He searched her face for any evidence of displeasure at his unintended admission. Finding none, he stared directly into her eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

“Finding the nearest vacant room…” She answered with no hesitation.

His eyes darkened. “Is it just a fuck you want? Because I can and will give you what you want – but I know I’d want more. I’d like to know the boundaries before I proceed.”

“I’ll take what I can have. But…what if it’s _more_ that I want?” She asked lowly, holding his gaze as she moved closer to him. 

Feeling the intense urge to grab her and pull her against him, he slipped his hands into his pockets. “Then I’ll end my date now and let Rachel down as gently as I can – and then find a vacant room.”

Her eyes sparkled as she fingered the cross on her necklace. “But you’d still fuck me senseless, yeah?”

A small smile played at his lips. “Oh yes, love. I’d make love with you tomorrow…probably with a slight hangover. But, tonight I’d fuck you. I get the distinct impression that it’s what we both need.”

She placed her hand on his chest and moved even closer to him…close enough that she could feel the heat coming off of his body. “I’m going to go say goodnight to Tom. I’ll meet you in your office.”

“My office…isn’t the closest room.” He murmured, doing his best to keep his hands in his pockets and struggling hard with the task.

“But, it’s yours…” Her hand slid down his torso, pulling away just before she reached his waist. “And I really want to fuck you in your office. I _really_ like your desk…”

“So do I.” For the first time since this conversation started, he allowed his gaze to travel down her body. He swallowed and gave her a nod, pulling his keys out of his pocket and handing them to her. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

He hesitated for just a moment, staring into her eyes. Then he abruptly turned and made his way to his date. Buffy watched him for a few seconds and then smiled, walking towards her date.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Twenty minutes later, she was barefoot and walking around his office…perusing the books and pictures adorning his bookcases. She smiled seeing all of the pictures that had survived Sunnydale and briefly wondered how he’d saved them during that last battle. She looked at the office door as it opened and he walked in, a level of confidence in his movements that she hadn’t seen in a very long time.

She grinned as he closed the door behind him and turned the lock. “How did it go?”

“About as well as I expected it would.” He replied, slipping his jacket off and tossing it onto a chair. “I was somewhat expecting you to be sitting on the edge of my desk.”

“Thought about it. Decided to wait for you.” Her grin faded seeing the red mark on his left cheek. “Are you okay?”

He nodded slowly, making his way to her. “I didn’t want to hurt her, but I had no choice. There was no proper way to tell her it was over because I intend to embark on a relationship with my Slayer.”

“So she slapped you?” She asked, lifting her hand and gently stroking the red mark.

“I don’t blame her. She thought we were progressing…” His eyes darted to her lips. “Can we please not talk about this right now? I’m fairly certain we’re here for a very specific purpose.”

She reached out and curled her fingers into the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her. “Embarking, huh?”

“Mm…” He loosened his tie and slipped it over his head, allowing it to drop to the floor. “Would you like a drink?”

She grinned and moved her hands to his belt. “Not why I’m here, Giles.”

He lifted his left hand, gently tucking her hair behind her ear as she quickly unbuckled his belt and then dealt with the fastenings of his trousers. “How do you want this?”

She licked her lips as she carefully pulled his erection out, smiling at his soft groan when she wrapped her hand around his cock. “Let’s start here and just let it play out….what do you say?”

“Christ…” He muttered as she dropped to her knees and ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. He closed his eyes, fingers slipping into her hair as she flicked her tongue against the glans before pulling his hardened flesh into her mouth. “Fuck…”

She watched his face as she took more of him into her mouth. Her hands moved to his hips, holding him still as she pulled back…nearly allowing the head of his cock slip from her lips before moving back down his length. He forced his eyes open and looked down at her, somewhat surprised to find her staring up at him as she began to suck his cock in earnest. 

“Jesus, Buffy…”

“Hm?” She murmured around him, a smile showing in her eyes when he groaned loudly. 

He allowed her to continue for a few more minutes before sliding his hand to her cheek and urgently whispering her name. She pulled back and gently released him, placing a warm kiss on the glans.

“You okay?”

He nodded, tracing her lips with his thumb. “Come here…”

She stood up and he pushed her backwards towards his desk, leaning down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. By the time her hip bumped into the smooth mahogany, he had removed her dress and unclasped her bra. He effortlessly picked her up and settled her on the desktop, positioning himself between her thighs. He pulled the bra away and tossed it over his shoulder as he ended the kiss. He smiled, placing his left hand between her breasts and gently pushing her back until she was lying across his desk. 

It was a vision he’d seen numerous times in his head – and one of the reasons he had chosen this particular desk, if he were honest about it. As soon as he saw it, he had envisioned her lying across it…the contrast of her skin and the mahogany wood immediately causing a reaction within him. He had pushed the thought away as quickly as he could, but it had created an attachment to the piece of furniture that he hadn’t expected. And looking at her now…he realised that she looked even more beautiful lying across his desk than he ever could have imagined. 

He watched as she lifted her hands to caress her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, as he worked the buttons of his own shirt. He let his shirt fall to the floor behind him and started to kick off his shoes. She shook her head quickly, hooking her left leg around his hip.

“That’s as undressed as I want you right now…”

He arched an eyebrow at her as he quickly slipped his fingers under the sides of her underwear. “Why’s that?”

“Because you look unbelievably sexy right now.” She pulled him closer with her leg and licked her lips. “Fuck me, Giles…”

He chuckled and started to pull her underwear down, then realised that he’d not be able to pull them off in their current positions. Instead of moving, he simply ripped the sides and pulled the scrap of material away. He grinned as she gasped and bit her lip. 

“Mm…Ripper, then?”

He laughed, knowing what she was asking, and shook his head. “One of the many reasons, I’m sure…”

He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and guided the head of his cock through her wet folds, taking special care to circle and nudge her clit repeatedly before sliding down and easing into her. When he was fully embedded within her, he paused and took a deep breath. He stared into her eyes for what felt like minutes, but was most likely a few seconds.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, placing his left hand on her abdomen and affectionately stroking her skin. 

“So are you.” She whispered back, covering his hand with hers. “Now, Giles…please…”

She saw a sudden flash of uncertainty in his eyes and gently squeezed his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“We’ll make love tomorrow?” He asked softly.

Her eyes glistened, understanding the true meaning underneath that question. She nodded and offered him a tender smile. “And the day after…and the day after that. Continuing…for as long as you’ll have me.”

He pulled his hips back and pushed forward, experimentally…slowly. His smile returned as a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. He glanced down at their union, sliding his hands to her hips as he increased his pace slightly.

“Fuck me…” He muttered, tightening his hold on her to keep her still.

“No… _you_ fuck _me_ …hard…now….” She wrapped her hands around his wrists, grinning as his eyes snapped to hers. “Now, Giles…”

He licked his lips and tapped his left index finger against her hip. “I need my left hand…and I need you not to move.”

“What?” She asked, loosening her grip on his left wrist.

“No moving…” He said, sliding his hand along her thigh. “Not until I say you can…understand?”

“Uh-huh…” She murmured, closing her eyes as he started moving against her. “How long?”

“How hard do you want it?” He asked, ignoring her question and increasing his pace with each thrust. 

“Hard…hard…er…” She panted, digging her nails into his right wrist. “Giles…”

He moved his left hand to rest between her breasts, his thumb nearly touching her nipple. He glanced at a picture frame as it fell over on his desk. He was momentarily concerned that the frame had broken, but when she screamed ‘yes’ he forgot all about it and returned his attention to her. 

He could feel her muscles tense under his grip, her hips aching to move against him with the same intensity. He was surprised that she had held out this long, if he were honest. The longer he made her stay still, the wetter she became. He was sure that her fluids were currently dripping off the edge of his very expensive mahogany desk. He was also sure that he would never look at this desk the same again. And he was quite okay with that. 

He leaned forward slightly. Partly to change his angle of penetration somewhat, but also to give him enough leverage to slide his hand to the side of her neck. His thumb rested at the corner of her mouth, the tips of index and middle fingers over her carotid artery. He glanced at the clock near his phone, continuing to slam his hips into her. He nearly lost his concentration as she began to ramble nonsensically and then refocused on his current task. He counted…immediately performing a mental calculation…then counted again. He smiled widely at his second calculation, removing his hand and pushing himself back up.

“Now, Buffy…move…fuck me…” He growled urgently. 

She didn’t need a second request, tightening her legs around him as she bucked her hips against his in perfect rhythm with his thrusts. Within moments she screamed his name, her nails digging into his forearms as she came forcefully. He cursed lowly, her wet heat flooding over him as he doubled his efforts. He didn’t notice when the clock fell off the side of the desk and landed on the floor.

“Buffy…”

“Don’t fucking stop yet, Giles…” She groaned, staring into his eyes. “Not yet…”

He gave her a quick nod and continued at his current pace. And then he felt her inner walls begin to quiver around him again. As the quivers turned to ripples, he slid his hand between them…his thumb quickly finding her clitoris. She screamed as her second orgasm hit, taking him with her. Her name fell from his lips in a tone she had never heard from him as he flooded her walls. 

His fingers trembled against her as their grip loosened. Both of them panting so hard they couldn’t form any words as he pulled her up to sit on the edge of the desk. He gently brushed the sweat-dampened hair back from her face and smiled. She returned his smile, then slid her arms over his shoulders and rested her head against his chest. Her fingers playing with the hair covering the back of his neck as she listened to his heart. 

“Well, then…” He said softly after a few long moments of them simply holding one another, hands soothing warm skin. “That was – ” 

“The best fucking sex I have ever had in my entire life.” She interrupted, pressing a soft kiss to his chest when he chuckled.

“It _was_ rather amazing, wasn’t it?” He replied, pulling back slightly to lift her face upwards. He gazed into her eyes and smiled adoringly at her. “ _You_ were amazing, love. I have to say that I’m very much looking forward to making love with you tomorrow.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Even with a hangover…slight or not.”

“You know I love you, don’t you?” She asked, sliding her right hand to his cheek. “That I’m in love with you…”

“I had hoped.” He answered, turning his head slightly to press a soft kiss into her palm. “Considering I’ve been in love with you for longer than I care to recount.”

“I want to ask you something…”

He kissed her hand again and then turned his eyes back to hers. “What’s that, Buffy?”

“Were you seriously taking my pulse during sex?” She asked, her tone tinged with amusement.

“Mm…timing had to be just right…” He grinned, leaning down to kiss her. 

She kissed him slowly, relishing the sensation of his tongue slipping into her mouth. When the kiss ended, he took a step back and looked at her…his eyes taking in every minute detail of her current appearance. When his gaze made its way back to her eyes, he smiled. 

“You look thoroughly fucked…”

She laughed and he thought it was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. He glanced at the fallen picture frame and reached over, returning it to its place next to his calendar. She looked over at it and felt her heart swell with a sudden rush of love for him.

“You have a picture of me on your desk?”

“Always have. I have many pictures in here, on the wall…on the bookshelves…” He sighed happily, carefully refastening his trousers as he placed a warm kiss on her bare shoulder. “But there’s only ever been one picture on my desk.”

“Your Slayer…” 

He looked into her eyes and shook his head slowly. “ _You_. Buffy.”

“I didn’t think I could love you more…until now.” She said softly.

He smiled adorably and helped her down from the desk, chuckling when she grimaced. “Stay there, I’ll…uh…I’ll go get a towel.”

She watched him rush towards the ensuite and then grinned at him as he rushed back, a clean plush towel in his hand. He was in the middle of a sentence when he came back in, but stopped abruptly and just stared at her.

“What?” She asked, furrowing her brow in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He whispered emotionally. “It’s just…you really are so very beautiful. And you’re standing there…naked and your skin is still flushed…and…it’s all very surreal.”

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “And again…I didn’t think I could love you any more…”

He held her, lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her until she shivered lightly in his arms. He pulled back and carefully, but quickly, cleaned her skin of their bodily fluids. 

“We, uh…we should probably get dressed…”

“I’m not going back to the party, Giles.” She said, picking up her torn underwear and giving him a wink. “I don’t have any undies…”

“Could make a tiresome party…much _less_ tiresome…” He replied with a smile that sparkled in his eyes. 

She rolled her eyes playfully and began to get redressed. She looked at him curiously as he bent down to pick up his shirt. 

“Giles?” She asked, slipping back into her dress.

“Hm? Yes?” He answered, quickly finding his tie as well. 

“Would you really have slept with her tonight?”

He looked up at her, knowing he could lie to her and she might believe him. But, he also knew that there was no point in lying to her.

“Yes. But, only because I wouldn’t have been with you.” He stood up slowly and slipped his shirt on. “I was quite honest when I said that it would’ve been you that I would’ve seen…even if I was inside of her.” 

He reached behind her and slowly zipped her dress for her, dropping a kiss onto her lips as he did. Once the task was finished, he cleared his throat and took a step back from her.

He buttoned his shirt as he gazed into her eyes. “It’s how it’s been for a fair few years now, Buffy. I’m never with who I’m with.”

“And now?” She asked, taking the tie from his hand and slipping it over his head.

“I’m with who I’ve always been with when I’ve never been with them.”

She slid the knot into place and smoothed his collar down. “I’m a little terrified that I followed that…”

“I love you.” He said softly.

The words were spoken so softly, so simply that it brought tears to her eyes. He tilted his head in a silent question and she shook her head before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Would you like to give me a ride home, Giles?”

“Absolutely.” He said, sliding his hands to her waist. “Mine or yours?”

“Either…they’re both ours…” She said and then paused, shaking her head. “I mean…you’re more than welcome at my place – ”

“My home has always been your home, Buffy. You know this.” He lifted his hand to the side of her neck, his thumb gently stroking the skin behind her ear. 

“Do you think you can get us a car? Pretty sure you’re over the limit…also pretty sure that there’s no way I can drive after that…” She grinned up at him, her fingers toying with his tie.

Giles chuckled brightly. “I’m sure I can arrange something. If I can’t, there’s a serious problem within the Council.”

“Can we fool around on the way home?” She whispered seductively, her right hand sliding down his chest and pausing at his belt buckle.

He caught her hand and brought it to his mouth, allowing the tip of his tongue to trace the lines crossing her palm before gently nipping at her inner wrist. His smile shone in his eyes as she shuddered at the contact.

“I’d prefer to not be gossip fodder tomorrow morning.” He murmured. “If you’re worried about my arousal waning on the ride home, you needn’t. It hasn’t yet, after all of this time…I’m fairly certain twenty minutes will not be its downfall.”

Her desire for him gleamed in her eyes, turning them to the most beautiful shade of green he could remember seeing. When she smiled broadly at him, he realised that he’d inadvertently spoken those words aloud. 

She responded by sliding her hand to the back of his neck and gently pulling him down into another kiss. When the kiss came to an end, she smiled and stepped back…gesturing towards the phone. “Call for a car, Giles. We need to go home now.”

As he made the call, she walked over to the third bookcase from the right to retrieve his keys that she had put on the shelf so she could take a closer look at the picture housed there. It was one of the two of them…years prior in Sunnydale. 

She glanced back at him when she heard him rattle off her address to the driver, stating that he needn’t wait…he’d be staying the night. After a brief, but intense, shared gaze she turned her attention back to the photo. She wasn’t sure of the context of the image…what had happened, what year it was – though she knew that it was definitely after graduation. She had no idea who had even taken the picture.

But she could clearly see the love shining in her eyes for him…just as easily as she could see the love in his. Years ago. They could’ve had this years ago…

She jumped slightly, startled as his arms slipped around her from behind and gently pulled her against his chest. 

“Neither of us were ready then.” He whispered, his lips brushing over her ear. “It would have ended badly had we embarked on a relationship then.”

She nodded in agreement, covering his hands with hers. Then she chuckled softly, causing him to turn her in his arms.

“What’s funny, love?”

“Embarked…it just makes me feel like a ship or something.”

He laughed, one of those deep genuine laughs that had always made her heart flutter. “Fair enough. However, it’s true. Had we entered into a relationship at that point, I’d dare say we wouldn’t be speaking now. Thankfully, I had the strength to hold back…and you weren’t aware of what you were showing, nor what you could have seen had you looked.”

“I saw it sometimes.” She admitted with a smile. “I just didn’t know what to do with it. My track record was – ”

“Abysmal?” Giles interjected, the corner of his mouth quirking into a grin. 

“I think it’s getting better.”

“Mm…now you date gay men.” At her raised eyebrow, he rolled his eyes. “I was referring to Tom. My days with men have long ago faded into the distance.”

“So…you and Ethan?” As his eyes widened slightly, she shrugged a shoulder. “We used to talk about it. Me and Xander and Willow. Well, mainly me and Willow. There was…tension…each time he showed up – and it didn’t have much to do with magick.”

“It had everything to do with magick, love. That’s what brought us together…that’s what tore us apart. The tension would be from little things he’d say to me, just out of your earshot…things that would bring back memories of simpler, yet more complicated, times.”

“Things that made you want him?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

He was surprised that she seemed genuinely interested in the subject. He shook his head slowly. “No, things that made it very clear that he still wanted me. I had moved on years earlier…” He paused and looked at her curiously. “I’m not getting the feeling that you’re particularly bothered by the subject.”

“Nope, not really.” She replied, slipping his keys into his pocket. “So…we’re going to my place?”

He nodded silently.

“And that was a ‘no’ to fooling around on the way?”

He nodded again.

“Is that set in stone?” She asked, bending down to pick her shoes up but not bothering to put them on.

“I’m not sure anything is set in stone with you, love.” He replied, opening the door and gently ushering her out of the office. 

She grinned at him as he closed the door and slid his hand to the small of her back. “It’s only twenty minutes…”

He laughed brightly, causing her to laugh as well. They both knew full well that he’d already given in to the idea. He had never been very good at telling her ‘no’.

~ End


End file.
